Blue
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Dia akan selalu menunggu hingga orang yang mengingatkannya akan warna biru itu datang kembali dan selalu berada di sisinya. Kaichi. Oneshot.


**akhir-akhir ini saya jarang nulis gegara sekolah _(:'3/**

**mau nulis yang lain malah jadi ini, sama-sama bikin saya nge-feels sendiri sih. salahin legion mate _(:'3/**

**i don't own cardfight! vanguard**

* * *

Toshiki Kai menemukan dirinya sendiri tengah terbaring di atas kursi kayu di taman tempat ia biasanya, melamun sambil memandangi langit biru yang terbentang luas di atasnya sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

Mata hijaunya memandang lurus, kemudian melihat sekeliling. Tempat itu masih sepi seperti biasanya. Bukan hal yang tidak biasa, dia membatin. Namun dia merasa seperti menunggu seseorang yang datang dan menceritakan tentang harinya di sini.

Dia mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali, sebelum mengusir pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba hinggap dalam pikirannya dan mengambil tas yang sejak tadi ia gunakan sebagai bantalan. Dia sudah berada di sini selama beberapa jam, dan siapapun yang ia tunggu—dia ingat pasti kalau itu bukan Miwa, atau siapapun orang lain yang ia kenal—pasti akan langsung ia tinggal jika membuatnya menunggu lama. Sepertinya hari ini pun dia akan menghabiskan waktu sendirian lagi di apartemennya, mengerjakan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan.

Lagipula, siapapun itu, pastilah bukan orang yang penting bagi Kai. Berhubung dia bisa melupakan orang itu hanya dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

.

_(Sekali lagi anak berambut biru itu datang, berlari ke sisinya sebelum mulai menceritakan tentang harinya di sekolah barunya, tidak peduli jika Kai memperhatikannya atau tidak._

_[Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau Kai memperhatikan. Lagipula anak berambut biru itu memang yang paling mengenal Kai lebih dari siapapun.]_

_Ceritanya memang biasa; bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktunya sehari-hari di sekolah dari berangkat sekolah hingga menghabiskan waktunya di klub baru yang ia buat. Walaupun begitu, caranya menceritakan pada Kai membuat Kai merasa kalau dia sendiri lah yang merasakan pengalaman yang menyenangkan itu._

_Setelah anak berambut biru itu selesai berbicara, mereka akan langsung pergi bersama-sama dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Entah hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota atau singgah untuk membeli makanan untuk Kai [sampai sekarang Kai masih menolak tawaran anak itu untuk makan bersama keluarganya] atau hanya menghabiskan waktu dalam diam di taman._

_Mereka berdua tidak peduli. Karena asalkan mereka bersama, dalam diam pun merupakan waktu yang berharga.)_

.

.

.

Kai menyukai warna biru. Bukan karena ajaran sesat tentang warna biru adalah warna seorang laki-laki, hanya saja karena warna biru begitu indah.

Terkadang dia sering membayangkan—ya, Toshiki Kai adalah orang yang imajinatif jika kau belum tahu. Terima kasih—memiliki seorang kekasih yang mengingatkannya akan warna biru; rambut biru, mata biru, berpakaian serba biru, apapun. Dia membayangkan terbangun dengan rambut biru di wajahnya, mata biru yang lebar dan hangat memandangnya dengan lembut, dan pakaian biru yang kekanak-kanakan. Sudah pasti Kai menginginkan orang seperti itu selalu berada di sisinya.

Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini, setiap kali Kai melihat warna biru, dia selalu merasa kalau dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting baginya. Perasaan itu kemudian menghilang melalui sela jarinya bersama dengan angin yang berhembus.

.

.

.

_("Aku menyukai warna biru."_

_Orang yang sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan kartunya mendongak, memandang Kai yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata itu dengan kebingungan yang tertulis jelas di mata birunya yang lebar._

_Kai meletakkan kartunya, kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di punggung tangannya, memandang orang yang ada di depannya seolah dia adalah pajangan terindah di pameran. "Aku suka bagaimana warna biru membuatku tenang." Kai menatap rambut biru anak itu. "Aku suka bagaimana warna biru membuatku merasa hangat." Kemudian mata birunya yang lebar. "Aku suka bagaimana warna biru membuatku merasa lengkap." Kemudian turun ke baju birunya, sebelum kembali ke wajah orang itu._

_Dengan sebuah senyum kecil, namun tulus, Kai berkata, "...Aku menyukaimu. Karena kau selalu mengingatkanku dengan warna biru."_

_Kai bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengabaikan siulan dan tepuk tangan meriah dari mereka yang mendengarka pengakuan dari seorang Toshiki Kai, kemudian merangkul anak yang selalu mengingatkannya akan warna biru yang tengah menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.)_

.

.

.

Terkadang Toshiki Kai terbangun dari tidurnya, mata hijaunya bertemu dengan birunya langit, dan langsung teringat akan seseorang yang dia tahu tidak akan bisa ia temui lagi.

Walaupun begitu, dia terus berharap dan akan selalu menunggu—meski akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya—hingga orang yang mengingatkannya akan warna biru itu datang kembali dan selalu berada di sisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
